endwarfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:IronHamster/UNAC M2A3 Predator
Unit Overview Combining the latest tank tech, into a highly capable mounted combat system was the prime goal of UNAC designers looking for a replacement for the 58 year old Abrams. It combines a majority of features mostly from the M1A5+ Abrams with elements from Canadian Leopard 2's, British Challengers, French Leclerc's and even Japanese Type 10's. The "Future Force Warfare Program" called for future MBT's to be much lighter (below 65 tons - the M1A2 SEP weighs in close to 72) and have a much smaller logistical footprint, a trait that plagued American M1's during the gulf war and WWIII. The Predator is easily one of the best, and most expensive MBT's fielded currently. Armament *Primary: L/55 M368 120mm Smoothbore Cannon. Velocity: 6,200 ft/s~ - notorious for its extreme velocity and first hit kill capability. Fires Tandem MPAT, APFSDS Penetrator, and the players choice of Modified HESH or Canister *Secondary: 12.7 x 99mm dual-feed Coaxial HMG, fires High Explosive Dual Purpose, and Armor Piercing Incendiary *Additional: Uses the same RWS used on the Titan, only coming standard issue. Armor System Components *Aluminum/Titanium Nano-Crystal Hull Base - About 58% stronger than equivocal RHA *High Hardness Steel Encased Fiber Interfaced Ceramic Matrix - This matrix array lends the predator impressive multi-hit capability and much better KE protection *Chobham GEN III Spaced Ceramic Composite Honeycomb Armor: The latest installment of chobham armor, Gen III is much lighter while retaining greater strenght than previous models *Hard Faced Tungsten Carbide Strike Plates - Located on front and side turret as well as hull, while less dense than DU it provides a harder strike face and less weight Overall ballistic protection: *'Front': Able successfully defend against its own munitions ~120mm high velocity *'Sides': Resistant to most missile systems and also Sabots, thanks to lighter, and much more Tungsten Carbide coverage *'Rear': Aggressively angled to withstand smaller missiles ~70mm rockets, RPG, light AT warheads, but vunerable to tank fire and warheads 110mm's and above Upgrades Unfinished OFFENSIVE SET: ' *'Vulcan RWS: Replaces standard RWS with a four barreled minigun RWS, higher ROF and damage for less range - TAC-SEP II: RWS Range/Accuracy +10% - Autonomous Weapon System: RWS Reaction Time +15% - Autonomous AGL: Replaces minigun with a 25mm grenade launcher, fires programmed HEDP, Damage +10%, may fire over walls and light cover. *'DU Alloy Penetrator': Damage +5%, adds incendiary damage - Composite Sabot: Damage +5%, ROF +5% - Self Sharpening Sabot: Damage +10% *'Far Target Location Sensors': Range +10% - GPS/IRST Aided Targeting: Accuracy +10% - Loaders Dual-Band Periscope: Range/Accuracy +5% *'Electro-Thermal Chemical Cannon': Damage +10%, Accuracy -5% - Recoil Reduction Mechanisms: Accuracy +5% - Precision Ignition Tech: Accuracy +5% *'ARTEMIS A.I. Universal Fire Control': Accuracy/Range +10% - FLIR/'Dual-Band Panoramic Cameras': Accuracy +5%, Detects stealth in small radius - Digital Ballistic Supercomputer: Accuracy +10% *'Coaxial SLAP': Replaces API with SLAP, Damage +10% - Gen V Multi-Color FLIR Targeting: Coxial Accuracy +10% - Unrestricted View Finder: Accuracy vs. Air Targets +20% - 20mm Coaxial: Damage +20% *'Standoff Three Dementional Sensor Package': Range +10% - Commanders Full-Spectrum Independant Viewer: Range +5% - Millimeter Pulse Scanner: May ID targets through walls and light structures *'AVENGER': Allows Predators to fire a long range sensor fuzed shell, containing 3 submunitions with EFP warheads, extremely lethal - Wind Corrected Munitions Dispensor: AVENGER Accuracy +10% - AVENGER Millimeter Band Radar: AVENGER Range +10% *'Enahnced Three-Plane Stabilizer': Accuracy +10% - Improved Turret Mechanisms: Reaction Time +20% - Dynamically Tuned Gyroscope: Accuracy +5% *'Composite Cellulose Fiber Shells': Rate of Fire +3% - Thermal Sleeve: Rate of Fire +2%, Range +5% - Caseless Munitions: Rate of Fire +5% DEFENSIVE SET: ' *'Integrated Multi-Mode Jammer: Shield +10% - High Frequency Targeting Scrambler: Increases hostile lock time +10% - Electronic Support Systems: Increases allied shields +5% *'AN/VLQ-30/X MCD': Shield +10%, degrades enemy missile accuracy 12% - Multi-Threat EOIC: Shield +5%, degrades enemy missile rate of fire 5% - Laser Reciever/Threat Tracking Systems: Shield +5% *'Carbon Nanotube Reinforced Ceramics': HP +10% - Syntatic Foam Ceramics: HP +6%, Mobility +3% - Octagonal Ceramic Matrix: HP +5% *'Iron Sentinel Active Defense': Shield +10% - A.I. Controlled Active Defense: Shield +5%, allows hypersonic munitions to be blocked by shield - Shortstop II Active Defense: Shield vs. Artillery +15% *'High Molecular Density Polyethylene Composite Inserts': HP +5%, reduces directed energy damage - Ceramic Filled Polymer: HP +5%, Mobility +3% - Nanomolecular Altered Armor: Allows the Predator to self-repair up to 50% when not in combat *'Chobham Polymer Matrix Nanocomposite': HP +10%, Mobility +5% Syndite Diamond Composite Addition: HP +5% - NERA Space Filler: HP vs. CHEMICAL ENERGY +10% - Rear Standoff SLAT: HP +5% *'Depleted Uranium Strike Plates': HP +20%, Mobility -15% - Titanium Diboride Encased DU - HP +10%, Mobility -5% - Graphene Honeycomb Carbon Nanotube Lattice: HP +8% *'Electronic Protective Measures': Counters hostile ECM, halfs effectiveness - Embedded Copper/Bronze Grid: Reduces EMP effect time -25%, allows Predators to fire when targeted with EMP - Multi-Spectral Autonomous Targeting: Reaction Time +10% MOBILITY SET: *'LV200-5 Hybrid Electric Turbine': Mobility +5%, reduces hostile LOS -5% - Synthetic Bio-JP8: Mobility +3% - High Performance Synthetic JP12+: Mobility +3%, reduces LOS range via lower infrared signature *'Auxillary Power Unit': Mobility +5% - Enhanced Suspension/Flexible Torsion: Mobility +3%, may run over obstacles easier - Integrated Power Management: Reaction Time +5% *'Hydrogen Fuel Cells': Mobility +5% - TIGER: Rapid acceleration and acoustic suppression, reduces hostile LOS -5% - Deuterium Fuel Cells: Mobility +10% *'Continuously Variable Transmission': Allows the Predator to reverse at the same speed it moves forward - Hybrid Hydropneumatic/Torsion Active Suspension: Accuracy +3%, allows tighter turns - Heavy Armor Module Removal: Removes the standard issue Tungsten Carbide plating, Mobility +12%, HP -15% (Not compatible with the DU upgrade) Category:Blog posts